1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD screen having a screen body detachably attached on a holding plate, which is rotatably mounted on a stand, or optionally secured with a fixed seat that is mounted on a wall.
2. Description of Related Art
The LCD screen as one kind of input equipment of the computer is widely acceptable by various users for its lightness and convenience.
Conventional LCD screens normally consist of a stand and a screen body, which mar be integrally formed with the stand or be pivotally connected with the stand. The main defects of the conventional LCD screens are that the screen body with the stand occupies more space when in a package during transportation; and the screen body is retained in a fixed position only with its longest dimension horizontal.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved LCD screen to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an LCD screen comprising a screen body detachably attached on a holding plate, which is rotatably mounted around a base plate that is pivotally connected with a stand, whereby the screen body attached on the holding plate is able to be retained with the longest dimension from horizontal to vertical positions; or is optionally secured with a fixed seat that is mounted on a wall, whereby the screen body is detachably mounted on the wall.
The detailed features of the present invention will be apparent in the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.